Existence of a Predator
by ArtistFromaDream
Summary: Experience the joy and pain Kamaria goes through as you experience the moment of her birth to the very moment she breaths her last breath. Rated M for Violence and sexual acts.


Hello! This is a background story, so this story, series, whatever you wanna call it is the past of my One Piece OC, Kamaria Shih. I really hope you enjoy as this is my first background story~

The harsh rays of the sun flowed down to the sandy desert known as Arabasta. Although it was the month of November, the sun showed no mercy to the few people whom lived in Albu, a small town found in the most desolate place of Arabasta. A young woman had just given birth and the town was empty aside for a few drunken people swaying in the sandy streets.

The young woman, known as Python Shih, was a respected individual. She believe in equality between humans and Fishmen and was never afraid to do even the most absurd of things. As long as she thought it was right, she supported it. The young child whom Python had just given birth to was a girl, a Snow White haired girl, pale as hell and special to the max.

Kamaria Shih was born on November 26th, a dark and cold night as the sun had disappeared to reside somewhere else, and shine on the other people who needed it.

Kamaria was pale, something rare to see in Arabasta. Her ribs poked out, almost as sharp as swords and ready to explode out of Kamaria's body. Hair as white as snow and mismatched eyes, Kamaria was a sight to behold. One eye as clear as the ocean when it wanted to be in harmony with the pirates and marines and the other a vibrant yellow, bright as the sun when shining down upon the ocean as it shimmered in response, Kamaria's eyes were hypnotizing to most and beautiful to many. But Kamaria had always thought of herself as different and ugly. She the complete opposite of her beautiful mother. Python had pitch black hair, dark and rich. Her skin was fan and her eyes a beautiful azure. Her body was plump, not a skinny mess, and her touch was reassuring while Kamaria's was as cold as ice. But one thing they shared was the fact that both had a major lung disease. Python, forced to live with it since the age o three, has half a lung left while her daughter is perfectly healthy for the time being. Although violent hacking and blockage of the airways is not exactly the same as Python's disease, Kamaria figured that it was still all the same.

Python had plans to travel to the greatest kingdom of Arabasta for a cure. But with Kamaria struggling to speak, there was no hope for a cure. Too expensive of too fake, their was no hope for the sick mother.

"Mommy, when da we twaver ta dey condom?" Kamaria asked her mother one day, a worried glint in her mismatched eyes.

"Soon, dearie, soon. I promise." Python assured her words with a promise and sealed it tight to her heart.

The sandstorm had just calmed for the moment and Python had decided that it was the perfect time to start the long journey toward the home of the king and his daughter. Shade was hard to find and Python needed it more than Kamaria did. No rain would fall and no shade was provided, Python was sick and hopeless, legs dragging and making long streaks in the sand. The days were hell and the nights dropped below freezing.

Kamaria, worried about her mother had finally spoke up after their fourth night with no food. "Mommy, if you'we really hungarw, you can kilf me and eaft me if you'ed like." The young child said as she snuggled up against her mother's chilling side.

It took Python a moment to realize what her daughter had just said. She burst into laughter for a few moments, but her lungs wouldn't allow it and soon Python was puking blood. "Dear, I would never eat you. You're my little snow leopard, remember? How could I destroy my little snow leopard, hmm?" Python wiped the blood from her dry lips and kissed her daughters forehead. "Now, let's get some sleep~" Python attempted to make herself comfy and somewhat succeeded. Kamaria followed her mother's actions. And settled down by her side.

"I wova you, Mommy." Kamaria sighed and closed her eyes as she listened to her mother's slowing heartbeat and dying lungs.


End file.
